Experimental touches
by J-senpai
Summary: Rin & Haru are interrupted by Nitori in the middle of some steamy action. Nitori runs away from the sight, clearly confused and hurt. What will Haruka and Rin do to make Nitori feel better?


**Warning:** This only has a sad excuse of a plot, Haruka is a sexual predator and Nitori is the biggest virgin to ever virgin. Also gay sex.

**AN:** We are so sorry about this. We just felt like there should be a threesome fic aaand then this happened in the dead of the night. Neither of us is a native English speaker but we swear we did our best (no we didn't).

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these hot characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had waited so long for this. Usually Nitori was in his and Rin's room, but tonight he had some shopping to take care of. Now it was only Rin and Haru, all alone, groping each other on Rin's bed. The redhead was gripping Haruka's shoulders and planting hungry kisses on his neck while Haruka's fingers were playing with the waistband of his trousers. Their heavy breathing was mixed with occasional grunts and moans as they both tried to take control of the situation.

"Rin, don't leave bite marks on me," Haruka muttered, but Rin had no intention of doing that. Now that he finally had Haruka, he wouldn't leave him unmarked.

"Sorry, can't promise anything," Rin said as he bit really hard on Haruka's neck, making him stifle a moan. Then he sucked down on the spot connecting his neck to shoulder, making the leaner boy squirm. A toothy grin formed on Rin's face.

_Time to take things further._

Rin was just about to slide his hand under Haruka's shirt when the door opened with a creak.

"Rin-senpai! I brought you something to drin-" Nitori froze mid sentence.

Rin and Haruka looked like deers in headlights, Rin still partly on top of Haruka. Nitori just stood at the door, staring at them with his mouth agape. For a moment it was dead silent.

A small _oh_ escaped Nitori's lips.

"Rin-senpai… Nanase-san.. I… I-I think I have to go!" With that he dropped his shopping bags on the floor and dashed out of the room.

"Hey, Ai, wait up!" Rin stuttered. Haruka placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, but Rin was quick to brush it off and run after Nitori.

Nitori could feel his heart beating up in his throat. He could barely see where he was running, not that he cared. He had been so stupid. Stupid and blind. How could Nitori have possibly thought he could have a shot with someone like Rin. Hearing his senpai call him Ai had gotten Nitori's hopes up, but it was pointless.

Nitori's legs trembled as he finally stopped running. He tried to steady himself, taking shaky breaths, and slid down on the floor. The gray haired boy pulled his legs tightly against his chest, trying to control his sobbing.

"Rin-senpai and Nanase, since when? But senpai… I-I thought…" Nitori hugged his legs closer as tears fell down on his shirt.

The boy was too deep in his thoughts to notice quick footsteps approaching. Rin turned around the corner and halted, seeing his teammate crying his eyes out.

_Damn._

The red haired boy had never been too good with this kind of a thing, but seemed like it couldn't be helped. Rubbing his temple he walked over to Nitori and sat down next to him. Nitori, now completely aware of Rin's presence, kept his face hidden behind his crossed arms.

"Nito… Ai, are you okay?"

"I'm s-sorry, senpai. It won't happen again!"

"Shit, Ai, I'm the one who should be sorry! We just didn't think you'd be back so soon. I'm sorry, okay. I'm gonna pay this back somehow.

Nitori turned his head a little, taking a peep of Rin's face. Rin put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and gave him an awkward pat. He was startled when Nitori started talking.

"I...just didn't think senpai was going out with somebody and…" Rin sighed.

"Look, we haven't been together for long, and we kinda just got lost in the moment. I know it must have been a shock and all but if there's anything I can do to make things better… Oi, why are you crying again?!"

Nitori cried out loudly and buried his face back to his legs.

"There's nothing to make this better! S-senpai, I love you!"

Rin felt like he was pierced by Nitori's blue, puffy eyes. He turned away feeling something in his throat and started coughing uncontrollably. That made Nitori sob twice as hard. Well that worked out just wonderfully.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Rin was out of words. It felt like hours before quiet footsteps approached again. It was impossible for anyone nearby not to hear Nitori's sniffing.

"Rin..?" Haruka called. The red haired boy looked up. Haruka motioned Rin to come closer, which Rin did. They walked so far that Nitori couldn't hear them talking, but where Rin still could keep an eye on the still crying boy.

"What happened? He's crying a lot… Did he really get so shocked after seeing us?

"Er… It's more complicated than that." Rin calmly explained the situation to Haruka.

"So, yeah, what are we going to do now?"

Haruka looked at Nitori, who had stopped crying but was now having hiccups.

_He's kinda cute._

A normal person with some sense of shame or dignity would never have voiced out the idea that popped up in the black haired boy's head. However, Haruka had never been too bashful.

"Hey, Rin," he mumbled, his lips touching lightly the other boy's ear, "we still have some unfinished business in the bedroom." Haruka's slim fingers brushed lightly Rin's abs. "Maybe we should comfort Nitori while we're at it?"

Rin was stunned

"Haru?!"

He was met with a plain look on his boyfriend's face. _He's fucking serious._ Rin felt a twitch in his lower belly.

"Um, Rin-senpai?"

Rin looked at Nitori, whose eyes were a little red because of the crying.

"I'm just gonna get some of my clothes and sleep somewhere else tonight, so y-you can b-be together." Once again he broke down in tears. He made a weak attempt of getting up, put ended up falling down again. Rin rushed to his side and easily hoisted him on his feet.

Nitori shivered, startled by the sudden contact. Rin's warm hand lingered on his waist and the smaller boy felt heat rush on his face.

"Senpai?"

"Ai, I talked with Haru and… shit, how do I say this?"

"We thought that you could join us", Haruka said bluntly. Rin blushed slightly.

"If that would make you feel better, that is."

Nitori stood there unmoving. Rin took that as an approval and let his hands wonder. He stroked calming circles over Nitori's delicate ribs. A shaky breath escaped the boy's lips. Haruka stepped closer and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Then he ran his fingers lazily up and down Nitori's arm.

"Ai, is this okay? If it isn't just say something and we'll stop."

Nitori remained silent. Rin was about to let Nitori's side go when Haruka stepped in. He pushed Rin a little aside, took a hold of Nitori's face and looked intensively into his eyes, looking for a sliver of resistance. When all he found was bafflement, Haruka slowly brushed his lips at Nitori's. This earned a reaction. Nitori's face was flustered and he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Rin was dazed. The scene before him was really…

_Hot._

He experimentally started moving his hands again up and down Nitori's sides. Haruka pressed his lips against Nitori's again, this time more firmly. Nitori's chest started to move heavily up and down as his breathing sped up. His head was a mess.

_W-what is happening? Did Rin-senpai's hand just go under my shirt? But… it doesn't feel bad. I…_

"Is it alright?" Haruka asked.

Rin's hand made Nitori jump and he let out a squeak.

"I… I think it's alright," he heard himself say with a meek voice. What was he doing?

Haruka's eyes met Rin's over Nitori's head. They shared the same thought.

"Oi, let's go back to the dorm. If we continue doing this here somebody may see us."

"Yes."

Haru grabbed Nitori's wrist and to lead the startled boy back to the room.

Nitori felt awkward. He had no idea what he's supposed to be doing. Haruka and Rin however seemed to have a pretty good idea as they casually took off their shirts. The sight of the two shirtless senpai's was nothing out of the ordinary, they were swimmers after all, but now Nitori's heart was racing.

"Um, Rin-senpai, Nanase-san, what should I do now?"

They turned to look at Nitori. They shared a look, and Rin grinned. Then they surrounded Nitori, Rin standing in front of him and Haruka behind. The shortest boy looked confused for a moment, but came back to his senses when his shirt was slowly lifted over his head. Nitori had never blushed so hard.

Rin grabbed Nitori's chin and slowly bent down to kiss him. His lips were hungrier than Haruka's and Nitori's knees buckled as his lips were nipped and sucked at. Meanwhile Haruka was gently kissing Nitori's neck, leaving behind slight trails of saliva. Nitori shyly lifted his hands and put them on Rin's abs. He ran them carefully over his senpai's firm muscles. This continued for awhile until Haruka's hand slipped from Nitori's waist to his groin. Nitori yelped.

"Nanase-san!"

"We're not able to go any further if I can't touch you here," Haruka whispered huskily straight into his ear.

Rin took this as an opportunity to reach behind Nitori and grab Haruka's ass, jerking him closer, making them all moan someway or another. They all started to thrust against each other, making their already growing erections stiffen more.

"Ai," Rin whispered to Nitori's ear. He put his hand over the one that was feeling him up, and guided it downwards towards his own pulsing dick. Nitori looked up to him with baffled eyes. Rin smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know what to do."

Nitori's hand was shaking as he slipped it in Rin's boxers. Haruka urged him on by pressing his own hand on Nitori's crotch, making the shorter boy squeak. He rubbed Rin's penis testingly and was rewarded as Rin threw his head back and let out a deep moan. Nitori could feel Haruka's arousal against his lower back which made it even more unbearable. Rin moved Nitori's head away a little bit and kissed Haruka roughly.

"Do you have any lube with you?" Rin asked. Haruka looked around, spotted his schoolbag and separated from the two to get it. Rin lifted Nitori's chin and pressed their lips together. He gently bit the shorter boys lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Nitori shyly opened his mouth, eager to taste Rin-senpai more. One of Rin's hands was firmly around his waist and the other took a tight grip of Nitori's grey hair, pulling his head back. Then their lips clashed together, Rin's hot mouth covering Nitori's and his tongue doing some exploring. Somewhere behind them Haruka had found the lube.

"Rin, are we doing it there or on the bed?"

Rin removed his lips from the panting boy and gestured towards the bed. Haruka went there, laid down onto his back, removed his pants and without shame started to touch himself. Rin too took off his pants, leaving behind a very confused Nitori.

"What is happening?" the gray haired boy asked, taking little peeks at Haruka. Rin waved for him to come closer and once he did, his pant's were pulled down too. Nitori, managing to blush even more, tried to cover himself up, but Rin wouldn't have it. He pried Nitori's arms away from his private parts and and licked the back of the panting boy's ear. Haruka was watching them intensively.

"If you allow us to do more things to you, we can make you feel even better." Nitori was like molten butter. Rin lead him to the bed. Haruka was quick to make room. Nitori ended up lying down under Haruka. During the few times Nitori had imagined what his first time would be like, it hadn't involved Nanase-senpai hovering over him, his normally unaffected eyes half closed, sweat dripping down his forehead. Yet he didn't feel taken aback. It felt really nice having Nanase-san on top of him and seeing Rin give him a supportive grin.

"Everything alright, Nitori-san?"

Nitori was first taken back by the question, but felt himself give a tiny nod. That was enough to Haruka, who then opened the lid of the lube and squeezed some of it on his fingers.

"It's gonna feel strange first, but don't worry, it'll be worth it," Rin explained as Haruka handed the lube to him. Nitori nodded and bit his lower lip. Haruka warmed the lube up in his hand and lifted Nitori's pelvis, giving him a glimpse of what would happen next.

"W-what's going on?"

"I'm going to put my fingers," Haruka pressed his fingertips to Nitori's entrance, "in here."

Nitori panicked for a moment, but Haruka calmed him down by kissing him gently. At the same time Rin was putting his own fingers in Haruka.

"Haru, you ready?"

Haruka nodded, and started pushing his finger deeper into Nitori, kissing him at the same time to make the other relax. Nitori twitched uncomfortably while being probed.

"I-It's so weird!"

"It's going to feel better once you get used to it." Haruka did a scissoring-movement with his fingers, searching for something.

"No... No it won't- aah!" A sudden pang of pleasure caused Nitori's back to arch. He could hear Rin chuckle. Haruka touched the spot once more, kissing Nitori's neck at the same time. He too was moaning from the same reason as Nitori. Behind him Rin slid his fingers out, making Haruka voice his protests.

"Can I go in?"

Haruka gave a steady nod and Rin put the head of his penis in. He started to slowly push inside, gripping Haruka's hips tightly. Haruka grunted in discomfort. Nitori noticed it, and despite him not knowing what to do, he reached to touch the boy's organ. Haruka gave a relieved sigh, glad that something was taking his attention away from Rin's rather large penis inside him. As a reward he curled his fingers so that Nitori was seeing stars.

"Nanase-san!" Nitori cried out, pleasure pooling between his legs.

"It's okay to start moving, Rin." Rin did as he was told, and soon all three were panting and moaning. As Haruka's fingers once again brushed the spot inside Nitori, the boy was already at the edge.

"I-I think I'm going to…!" Nitori yelled, the shame clear in his voice as he was going to cum so early. Haruka smiled down at him and curled his fingers once again.

"Go ahead."

Nitori couldn't stop himself from pressing against his fingers, not being able to hold back his shriek moans. He came hard on Haruka's and his own stomach. The view made Rin fasten his thrusts. Haruka hissed as the other boy kept slamming into him with a frantic pace. Nitori lied on his back, still lost in his release of pleasure, absently listening to Rin's grunts and Haruka's moans. It didn't take long for Haruka to come, and after couple of more thrusts Rin came too. After a while Rin slipped out, and they all lied down, Haruka now at Rin's right side and Nitori sleeping peacefully at the other. Rin wrapped his arms around both of them, smiling smugly.

Haruka stroked Rin's arm as they laid there, unmoving.

"I like him," he whispered.

"He's a bit inexperienced though."

"We can fix that."

Haruka reached over Rin and gently brushed some hair out of Nitori's face.

Rin chuckled and kissed Haruka.

"Yeah we can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

**AN:** Wow. You actually read this. Thank you, soldier, we are are very proud of you. Feel free (DID SOMEONE SAY FREE!?) to comment.

~Jazzy & Janice

PS. If you liked this trio, the second chapter of our other fic Bound to you features these three so go check it out!


End file.
